This invention relates to electrical circuitry for synthesizing a train of pulses having a desired frequency, useful, e.g., in phase lock loops.
One way of shifting the pulse frequency in such circuitry is to carry out repeated phase shifts of successive pulses. When the pulse train is produced by frequency division of a higher frequency clock, the phase shifts can be accomplished by changing the frequency divisor.